


Christmas in the Bunker

by Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Men of Letters Bunker, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean surprise Castiel with Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I'm posting. Any criticism and suggestions would be really appreciated. I wrote this because I was in a Christmas mood and I was imagining what Christmas would be like with the boys. I'm right in the middle of season 9 when I post this, so if i totally screw something up, don't be mad! Hope you enjoy.

Castiel hunched over a thick book at the table in the bunker. Sam had caught wind of a pack of shifters in a town a few hours away and had dropped a book in front of Cas, insisting he study the information the Men of Letters had on them.  
"You want to be a hunter, right? Most important part is research."  
Dean had scoffed at that and got up, grabbing his jacket and keys, "Well, you guys have fun with that. 'M gonna go get us some grub. I'll be back later."  
The older brother had been gone for almost three hours, but Cas had been too focused to realize, fascinated with the information the humans had gathered. He flipped through the pages, murmuring, "The Men of Letters may not have been hunters, but they certainly were thorough." Sam nodded and was about to answer but was cut off by a sudden yell from Dean at the top of the stairs.  
"Sammy! Come here a minute."  
Sam smirked and patted Cas's shoulder, "I'll be right back. Finish up, okay?" He jogged up the stairs, leaving Cas in the quiet.  
Cas kept his attention on the book, over halfway done. It might not have been scripture but lore was almost as captivating to him, ignoring the sounds of the brothers coming down the stairs.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the angel as he and Sam struggled down the stairs, chuckling softly when he noticed Cas's lips moving with the words as he read. The research had been Sam's idea. Cas always focused when he read and it would give them enough time to set up the surprise. He jerked his head back and Sam nodded, shuffling with him towards one of the larger rooms in the bunker.  
***  
Cas sighed softly as he finished the last chapter of the book, confident he would be able to help the brothers defeat the shifters with smiting them. Sam had suggested he not use his angel powers until they had gotten rid of Metatron. Cas rolled his shoulders to relieve some tension when Sam appeared around the corner, "Hey, are you done?"  
Cas smiled proudly, "Yes, I feel confident enough to be able to assist you."  
Sam grinned, his dimple popping out, "Great. Com here, Dean wants me to show you something."  
Cas stood and followed Sam down the hallway. They had grown closer since his fall, and he was grateful for it. He didn't like feeling like a wedge between the brothers.

Sam stopped outside a door and looked at him, "You have to close your eyes, okay?"  
Cas frowned but complied, tensing slightly when he felt Sam's large hand press slightly over his eyes. The other hand came to rest on his shoulders reassuringly after the door clicked opened, and Sam guided him into the room. Cas registered soft, instrumental music playing as he shuffled forward until Sam stopped him and removed his hands, "Okay, Cas... Open your eyes."  
Cas slowly blinked his eyes open and was met with soft twinkling lights. A tall evergreen glowed with several strands of multicolored LED lights. A star glowed on top, just brushing against the ceiling. Small bundles wrapped in newspaper rested underneath, and three glasses of a white frosty drink sat on a table next to the tree.  
Dean leaned against the wall in one of the corners, watching Cas. Cas looked over at him, his eyes wide with amazement, "What is this?"  
Dean smirked a bit, "It's a Christmas tree. Figured we'd celebrate this year, you know. None of us are dying or in danger, so-"  
"Dean, the entirety of Heaven is after me."  
"Humor me, Cas. We wanted to celebrate with you this year." Dean brought over the glasses, "We got a tree, lights, music, eggnog. Hell, I even got us that cartoon they play every year. Which one is it, Sammy?"  
Sam chuckled, "Rudolph, Dean."  
"Rudolph! Little reindeer with a red nose, you'll like it Cas."  
Cas looked between them, "But... What about the shifters?"  
Sam laughed, clapping Cas on the back, "There aren't any shifters. We just wanted to distract you for a while. Let it be a surprise."  
Cas blinked and looked down at his drink, feeling warmth creep up the back of his neck, "You did all this... for me?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and grinned, "Hey, don't get all sappy on us, no chick flick moments. Come on, we got you presents too."  
They pulled him to the couch and he frowned, "I didn't get you anything."  
Sam waved his hand, handing him two presents "It doesn't matter. Just open them, okay? They're from both of us."  
Cas smiled and nodded, opening the larger one. He held up the pistol inside, not unlike Dean's.  
"That's one of Bobby's pistols. Colt, .45 caliber. Take care of her, okay? We'll teach you to shoot properly in our downtime."  
He smiled more and nodded, "Thank you, I'd like that."  
He carefully set down the pistol and picked up the smaller package, this one almost flat. He opened it slowly and two small pins rolled into his hands. He held them closer to inspect and realized they were of the Men of Letters symbol and the antipossession sigil inked into the brother's chests. He gingerly pinned them to the lapel of his trenchcoat and smiled softly up at the brothers, "Thank you, both. I'll take good care of these."  
Sam patted his shoulder and got up to put the movie on, Dean handing him a glass of eggnog. He took a big swig and choked, the alcohol burning sharply on the way down. Sam and Dean laughed and they all sat back against the couch, relaxing.  
***  
Cas turned off the movie once the movie was over. "Sam snored softly on one side of him, his head propped up on his fist. Dean slept soundly on the other side, his head lowered against his chest. Cas smiled and got up, stumbling down to his room. He still wasn't quite used to the affects alcohol had on him. He grabbed a blanket and went back to the room, sitting down between them and covering them all up.

"Merry Christmas, Sam and Dean..."


End file.
